The objectives of this program are to provide facilities for in-patient clinical research in a small but carefully supervised unit. Many of the research objectives of investigators in a school of medicine cannot be reached without some facility for hospitalization of patients wherein careful clinical observations can be made and proper specimens collected. Included in this objective is the operation of a core laboratory which will provide the development of unusual procedures as necessary for the study projects. In progress are twenty-seven projects under thirty-three investigators who are full time members of the faculty at the University of Miami School of Medicine.